


Happy Ending

by Melime



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Paris, the city of love.





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Final Feliz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009706) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #074 - happily/unhappily ever after.

Paris, the city of love. How fitting it was, for that to be the scenery of the culmination of their relationship. Years dancing around each other, watching as the other had her heart broken over and over again by poor relationship choices, growing closer together without even realizing. They had decided to change their entire lives, each coming to that decision alone, although knowing that neither could have left if the other had stayed. Now, away from everything, they could finally see what they wanted, and adapted their plans so they could stay together. Staying together was all that mattered.


End file.
